Backpacks are widely used by students, commuters, and others to store various items during travel. Often, the items to be stored can have different attributes (e.g., clean/dirty, wet/dry, etc.) and there may be interest to keep such items segregated. Also, there may be a desire to access items individually and/or access items from a primary access point.
Current backpack configurations do not provide for adequate address of such issues. Accordingly, there is a need for continued improvement within the backpack technologies. Indeed, there is a need for a backpack that allows for segregation of items into different compartments, such that items of one attribute (e.g., wet, dirty, etc.) may be segregated from items of a second attribute (e.g., clean, dry, etc.).